Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy
by cw2k
Summary: This is a 3-Part series featuring my OC Melody Jones. Join her as she takes on a terrorist named Erich Rhoemer while stopping a virus known as Syphon Filter. This series is inspired by the Syphon Filter series and serves as a remake, replacing Gabe Logan and Lian Xing. Sheva Alomar of Resident Evil once again guest stars.
1. Introduction

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Introduction

This is your boy, CW2K, coming at you again with a 3-part story involving my lovely OC Melody. Enjoy the trailer inspired by Syphon Filter.

Guacimo, Costa Rica

In a plantation, a terrorist known as Erich Rhoemer and his lackey, Mara Aramov are standing near a hostage. A man in full armor is armed with a flamethrower.

"They are coming. Go. Torch it! Burn it all!"

"What about the serum?" asked Anton Girdeux.

"Leave nothing. Now I will show you how to deal with informants. Finish him."

"With pleasure." Aramov was armed with a Makarov PM.

Not too far away, two African American women, one with long black hair in a ponytail, wearing a military uniform consisting of body armor. She has a hourglass figure and has the facial structures of Jade from Mortal Kombat. This is Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors. The second one has black and blonde hair in a cornrows tied in the back. She also has a hourglass figure and wears a purple top and khaki pants with thigh holsters. She also wears body armor as well. They found the coordinates that was sent by the informant. Two gunshots were heard.

"Over there!"

They rushed to where the shots were heard. They found the informant.

"It's Ellis, executed," said Melody. "Sheva, you find anything?

"This place is torched. I don't know what they're growing, but it wasn't narcotics."

"Rhoemer knew we were coming."

"So what's our next move.?"

"We wait for for the next viral outbreak. We won't have to wait long."

Washington DC

Inside the Senate building...

"Jones's report was clear enough," mentioned Edward Benton.

"I want two additional team assigned to this," said Thomas Markinson. "Find Rhoemer."

"I understand." Benton leaves the office.

"Jones is one of the top notch agents of the Homefront Warriors. What do you want to do?"

"Nothing," said a mystery man. "We will wait. We will wait and see what she can discover."

Khumbu, Nepal

Sherpa Village

Melody and Sheva were investigating a ongoing outbreak at the village.

"Our WHO contact was correct. Everyone within a hundred miles is dead."

"Not everyone, Melody. This man is still alive."

"How is that possible?"

"It's not..."

MELODY JONES, PART. 1 CONSPIRACY COMING SEPTEMBER 13TH.


	2. Melody's Trailer

Melody Jones, Part 1, Conspiracy

Melody's Trailer

Los Angeles, CA

1:10 PM

A chopper landed on the military base, the headquarters of the Homefront Warriors. Several soldiers, followed by a young African American woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She walks to the Colonel and a few more soldiers.

"Are you ready, Commander?"

The scene moves up from her ankles, to her thick thighs, well built hourglass figure and facial structures of Jade from Mortal Kombat. She takes her sunglasses off and let's her hair rather seductively and says,

"Let's kick some ass!"


	3. Washington DC Act 1: Georgia Street

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 1: Washington DC, Act 1

Georgia Street

11:47 PM

Mission Briefing

 ** _"Our FBI informant has pinpointed the terrorist viral attack in the DC subway system. Our contacts within US defense and Interpol confirm the identities of the terrorists. We will drop you in once the CBDC (Chemical and Biological Defense Command) operation begins._**

 ** _Your targets, Miss Jones, are Rhoemer, Kravitch, Aramov and Girdeux. SATCOM has intercepted coded microwave traffic. Rhoemer must have an uplink station in the area."_**

Inside the office of Thomas Markinson at the agency

"When does the operation begin?" Asked Melody. Alongside her is Sheva Alomar, special guest of Resident Evil, called upon by the BSAA'S West African branch to assist Melody as a communique. Melody was sent by her military conglomerate, the Homefront Warriors, as a covert operative.

"Our intelligence within the FBI was unclear, but Rhoemer's men are already inside the subway," said Thomas Markinson, director of The Agency.

"Is it the same virus?" asked Sheva.

"Yes, enough to eliminate everyone within a hundred miles or more."

"Procedure?"

"Standard intercept and eliminate," said Benton. "These are from our contact from Interpol. Jenkins' team is on search and diffuse. You are the trigger."

Sheva sees a video surveillance of the subway. *I recognize Anton Girdeux and Mara Aramov. Who's the other one?"

"Pavel Kravitch, Rhoemer's communications expert. When you eliminate him, you are also to destroy his comm uplink. You'll be dropped off at the strike zone when the firefight begins. You have one hour to find your targets and take them out."

"Do the locals know what they're dealing with?" Melody asked.

"No."

Melody went to the locker room and equipped her HW body armor. She has a armband designed by the Homefront Warriors, including a communication system, a hacking device, a medkit and a hidden combat blade. She equips her Beretta 92FS, an Knight's Armament SR-25 semi-auto sniper rifle.

"Let's kick some ass."

Georgia Street

12:09 AM

The firefight has begun. Melody was taking cover behind the police cruiser. Sheva contacts Melody.

"Melody, the first viral bomb is located in the bank two blocks from you. The other two are found in the subway, levels 1 and 2. Kravitch is inside the bar nearby."

"Copy that. I'm on my way."

Here we go! Melody comes out, pulls out her Beretta 92FS and assists the people in yellow hazmat suits armed with Vz. 61 Skorpions. Melody took down a good number of enemies armed with Kalashnikov AK-12 rifles. Once a good number of them are down, she collects the AK-12 and head into the bar.

""Melody, I'm getting some static... You must be near the comm array..."

"Kravitch."

Melody equips a suppressor on her pistol and proceeds. She finds Kravitch, armed with Ingram MAC-10. She snuck in and hope she has a good shot but Kravitch attacked her. The gunshot broke out. She removed her suppressor and took cover behind the wall. She came out and took out Kravitch. She unloaded on the comm array and reloaded her pistol. She switches to the AK-12.

"I've taken out Kravitch and and the comm array, but I don't see their uplink dish," she said to Sheva.

"I'll trace it."

Melody found a window, climbed out and travelled down the alleyway. She heard gunshots and yelling down the street. She finds police officers pinned by sniper fire. Police cruisers were destroyed. Melody switches to her Knight's Armament SR-25, equipped it with suppressor and began targeting the snipers while covering. She began taking out the snipers. The police officers were seeing bodies falling from the buildings they were sniping from. They were armed with VSSK Vichlop rifles. After all of them are down, Melody approaches the offices. Firefighters arrived. The fire was put out and Melody was able to somersault over the cruisers.

"Are you officers ok?"

"Miss Jones. We were wondering how the snipers got taken out. Thank you."

"I need to get into that bank. A viral bomb is in there."

"We've called in the bomb squad to help you."

As she proceeded to the bank, the bomb squad arrived.

"Miss Jones, we're going to assist you in diffusing the bomb in there. Be careful."

They entered the bank. It was empty but Melody found the bomb. She pulls out the AK-12 to provide cover. A few minutes later, the bomb was successfully diffused. However, more snipers arrived from atop The building across the street. Melody took down each of them with her SR-25. She proceeded to the subway to locate the other two bombs. She found the first one. After clearing enemies armed Franchi SPAS-12 shotguns, she tags the first one. Unknown to her, the subway was on lockdown. She travels to the 2nd level and found the bomb inside the ticket booth. She prepares to tag it but the timer was about to hit zero.

"Sheva, I found another bomb."

"Melody, you better get out of there! That one is about to..."

"TOO LATE!"

The bomb exploded, which completely destroyed the subway. Melody found a storage room,kicked the door down, entered, and closed. The blast blew her away, knocking her unconscious. The lightbulb went out, rendering Melody into darkness...


	4. Washington DC Act 2: Destroyed Subway

Melody Jones, Pt. 1: Conspiracy

Mission 1: Washington DC

Act 2: Destroyed Subway

Mission Briefing

Incoming from Benton

 **" _You're lucky to be alive. Ten square blocks of downtown DC just sank 20 feet into the ground. It looks like Rhoemer had the entire subway wired to explode as part of his escape plan._**

 ** _It's also likely you've cut his time table short and that he's still down there with you. Aramov and Girdeux remained unaccounted for. Don't let Rhoemer escape that terminal and know that you're now complete cut off from all reinforcements."_**

"Melody. Melody, are you there?" Sheva tried contacting Melody until she finally responded.

"Sheva... (Coughing) I'm alright."

"Thank God. We thought you were dead."

"Not yet. This subway it turns out was used as a decoy. This main bomb is somewhere else. Where's Rhoemer?"

"My video feeds are dead. Last visual has him moving through the 1st level. Girdeux was moving through the main subway line beneath the tunnel."

"The entire roof of the subway has collapsed. I will have to find another way up."

Melody looked in horror as she traversed. Her body was glistening from the flame around her. She put her hair in a bun to avoid setting her hair on fire. Her gear was damaged as well. Her SR-25 no longer worked. Her Beretta was damaged as well. She found a AK-12 which is the only weapon that functions. She sees a man screaming as he is on fire. He collapsed.

"Poor man."

She continued onward until she found the bomb. Luckily, it was tagged so it couldn't be destroyed.

"Sheva, I found the bomb."

"The CBDC cannot help you. You'll have to deliver the bomb to the bomb squad, but because DC has a huge sink hole, you'll have to deliver it by their chopper."

"Seems prudent."

"How are you doing so far?"

"Hotter than a fucking sauna, Sheva."

"You should be near the main subway line."

"I am close. Heading there now. Jones out."

Melody took the bomb and headed for the main subway line. She soon finds her way there, but was stopped by a female voice...

"Melody..."


	5. Washington DC Act 3: Main Subway Line

Melody Jones, Pt. 1: Conspiracy

Mission 1: Washington DC

Act 3: Main Subway Line

Incoming from Benton

 _ **"Melody, Intel indicates Rhoemer has filed the scene. Jenkins is meeting heavy resistance in the Washington Park area and DCPD reports fifteen officers down. We fear an Agency leak has given his position away.**_

 _ **Mara Aramov's identity has been confirmed by Interpol. Do not let her escape.**_

 _ **CAUTION: FEMA is using the East bound tracks to shuttle emergency personnel. Do not use use explosives at all in the tunnel or you will cause a derailment."**_

Melody proceeded to the East bound track. She finds Mara escaping. With the tagged bomb in her possession, Melody makes her move, avoiding the subway trains going in alternate directions. She pulls out an AK-12 she found earlier and managed to get a head shot. She then rushes to her, pointing the AK-12 at her.

"Where's Rhoemer? Where are the other viral bomb?"

"You're too late, Jones."

"We'll see."


	6. Washington DC Act 4: Washington Park

Melody Jones, Pt. 1: Conspiracy

Mission 1: Washington DC

Act 4: Washington Park

Incoming from Benton

 _ **"MISSION REDIRECT: CBDC has requested direct intervention and assistance. Your new orders are: Locate viral bombs, plant homing beacons, wait for the CBDC to arrive and provide covering fire. The bombs are set to detonate within the hour."**_

 _ **"Terrorist resistance is heavy. Agency Intel reports that Anton Girdeux is leading the park operation. Exercise caution. We've lost all communication from Jenkins' team."**_

Melody made her way out of the subway when a police cruiser arrived.

"Miss Jones, are you alright?"

"Yea. Here." She gives him the tagged bomb.

"I will give this to the bomb squad."

"I need a ride to Washington Park."

"Hop in, and put on this rain coat. It's storming out here."

Melody got in the cruiser and put on the raincoat when she contacts Sheva.

"Sheva, I'm in my way to Washington Park. Have Benton sent a team to pick up Mara Aramov. I left her wounded and unconscious at the 5th avenue tunnel, but chances are she's already on the move."

"Copy that."

"If he hasn't alerted FEMA, he better do it soon. Rhoemer will trigger the main viral device whether or not the government meets his demands."

"Already on it. Did you get any information on the operation in the park?"

"According to Homefront Warriors resources, there are smaller viral bombs hidden throughout the park. Girdeux has the main one..."

"Melody, this is Benton. I have a mission redirect. Jenkins' team has been eliminated. I'm putting you on locate and recon."

"What's going on?" She gets out of the cruiser upon arriving at the park.

"CBDC's getting slaughtered. We need you to track down the viral devices and provide cover fire while CBDC agents come in and disarm them."

"Copy that. I'll give them cover as long as I can. Sheva, how much time until the main viral bomb detonates?"

"Less than a hour."

"Ok, let's do it."

"Miss Jones, you will need these." The officer popped the trunk of his cruiser. He gives her a Mossberg 590 shotgun, a Glock 17, and M16A3, a Heckler & Koch MP5A3 and some grenades.

"Thanks a lot."

She waves to the cop and he takes off. Melody jumped to the ledge and somersaults her way in.

It was raining heavy, which would make it difficult. Melody has 20 minutes to find the bombs. She found the first bomb just to her left on the entrance. She tagged the first bomb. Melody took out her Beretta and tried to fix it while the CBDC agent arrived. She finally fixed and loaded the magazine in. She used her night vision goggles to see any sign of movement. She found a sniper aiming at her. She quickly equipped a suppressor and took out the sniper. The first bomb was diffused and Melody proceeds to locate the next one. She finds the sniper she just killed. He was armed with a Izhmash SVD Dragunov. She collects and soon found the second bomb. This time Melody was prepared. Several men were coming from different directions. Melody tried her best to take them down, but switched to the MP5A3 and managed to clear the area, but she ran out of ammo. The second bomb was diffused. She found several Smith & Wesson SW99 pistols. She took some magazines for spares. A few minutes later, she finds a hostage situation. Several CBDC agents were held hostage. Melody was about to equip a suppressor but decided to try the Dragunov instead. The one she picked up had a suppressor, which was perfect. Melody managed to take down the holder. He was armed with a SW99. She receives an update from Sheva.

"Melody, the Homefront Warriors contacted me. There was a hostage situation at the tennis court."

"I know. I discovered it myself. The hostages are freed."

"Way to go, girl. Also, they found Rhoemer's triggerman, Jorge Marcos. You can find him at the North end of the park. There's the satellite dish there too. Tag it and they'll collect information of this operation."

"Copy that, Sheva. I'll need to find the rest of the bombs first. We have 12 minutes."

Melody continued trekking through the park until she found the third bomb. Like the second time, she downed many enemies the best she could. Third bomb diffused. It wasn't long until she found the last bomb. After successfully providing cover fire with what little she had, the final bomb was diffused.

"All the bomb are diffused, Sheva. I'm going for the main one."

"The final bomb is located inside Freedom Memorial, but it's heavily guarded. You'll need to do some sniping."

"I got just the gun."

"The Dragunov. My favorite."

"Really?"

"We'll talk about that later. Head on down to the satellite dish."

Five minutes later, Melody arrived in a area where a satellite dish was found. It was guarded. Melody took out the one on top, using the Dragunov. The guards found him dead. Little did they was a smoke grenade was thrown in their direction. Two more were thrown for good measure. Melody used this as a diversion to reach the satellite dish and tag it. After doing so, the Homefront Warriors began collecting data of the operation. Melody jumped down and snuck away. Sheva was collecting data as well. Melody found the triggerman. And took him out. Then she proceeded towards Freedom Memorial. As expected, it was heavily guarded. Melody used a decoy grenade or two and tossed them to her right. They sounded like firecrackers, which acted a distraction. With them out of the way, she proceeds.

"Sheva, I'm at the Memorial. I'm going in."

"Beware, Melody. Girdeux has a flamethrower and the main bomb inside. His weak point is the fuel tank on his back. Be mindful of your shots. If your bullets hit the bomb, both you and Girdeux are history."

"(Sigh) Here goes."

Melody enters the Memorial...


	7. Washington DC Act 5: Freedom Memorial

Melody Jones, Pt. 1: Conspiracy.

Mission 1: Washington DC

Act 5: Freedom Memorial

Message from Chris Jones, Commander of the Homefront Warriors

 _ **"We have completed a detailed analysis of Girdeux's body armor. It is impervious to all conventional weaponry. Our armor specialists are working on it, but our top agent, Melody Jones, will need to improvise to find the weak point.**_

 _ **UPDATE: Sheva Alomar of the BSAA'S West African Branch has informed me that Girdeux's weak point is his flamethrower's fuel tank. Melody must use caution to avoid damaging the viral bomb or risk having it triggered."**_

"Anton Girdeux... I hope Rhoemer is paying you enough to die for him."

"Melody Jones! Always a optimist... Look around, Jones. This hall contains a Mosaic depicting the entire history of your country's war and aggression. We are about to make a addition to it."

"I don't think so, Girdeux. It ends here!"

This is Melody's first boss battle. She is aware of the consequences of damaging the viral bomb. Girdeux is armed with an LPO-50 flamethrower from Russia. Developed in 1953 to replace the ROKS-1/2 flamethrowers during World War II and kept in the inventory well into the 1980s. It was designed as a lightweight manpack weapon with three upright cylinders and a bipod mounted flame gun. It differed from Western flamethrowers in that it uses special ignition cartridges to expel the thickened girl mixture rather than an inert gas. It was manufactured in the 1960s by China and was replaced by a single shot RPO and RPO-A Shmel rocket launcher and in the 1980s. As of 2011, the United States Congress has reported that the Irish Republican Army had a estimated 6 units ten years before at the turn of the millennium. And this is the same flamethrower Melody must be as careful as possible. Melody was able to get some shots to the tank. She found a Remington 870 MCS shotgun, which proved to be a huge advantage. Finally, the tank was destroyed. Girdeux got toasted... literally.

"Sheva, Girdeux is done. The bomb is safe."

"That's my girl!"

MISSION COMPLETE


	8. New York Act 1: Expo Center Reception

Melody Jones, Pt. 1: Conspiracy

Mission 2: New York City

Act 1: Expo Center Reception

 _ **INCOMING FROM MARKINSON**_

 _ **"I've approved your request for access to the FBI files on Jonathan Phagan. I think your suspicions may be correct. The PHARCOM reception may be a cover for a meeting between Phagan and Rhoemer. Follow Phagan closely."**_

 _ **"Obviously, you must not be seen or captured. You are authorized to eliminate any of Phagan's security, but silenced weapons only. Once you observed the meeting, use whatever means necessary to capture Phagan alive. Officially, the Agency knows nothing about this.'**_

Sheva explains the PHARCOM situation, "We've analysed blood taken from Rhoemer's men. It contains compounds identical to those extracted from the plants taken from Rhoemer's plantation in Costa Rica. Compounds patented by a multinational corporation named PHARCOM. I checked with their contact in the World Health Organization. PHARCOM is also coordinating the W.H.O.'s efforts to track down these worldwide viral outbreaks."

"Rhoemer is not sophisticated enough to run this kind of operation," said Melody. "With that arsenal, he must have an enormous base of operations somewhere. Who's funding him?"

"I have already had PHARCOM investigated," Markinson replied. "The final report was inconclusive."

"Who's report?! Benton's?" Melody asked. "The same man who coordinated our botch raid in Costa Rica? The same man who had Jenkins' team taken out? Where is he now?"

"I placed him on leave. Now, what do you want to do?"

"Phagan is hosting a reception at his exhibition center in New York tonight," Sheva explained. I've tapped into their security files and accessed blueprints for the entire building."

"Phagan has no idea who I am," said Melody. "I'll go in as a guest and plant a remote sure on him. If there's a connection, I'll find it."

"Alright. Report back to me in 24 hours, but this is not a standard intercept and eliminate operation. If Phagan is involved with Rhoemer, I want them both taken alive. If you do find a mole, eliminate him."

PHARCOM Expo Center

New York City

8:45 PM

Melody assumed the role of a guest, wearing her black evening dress. She sees Phagan making his move.

"Sheva, he's moving. I'm going to follow."

"His wire is coming in clear."

"I know. I want to be there in case something is going down."

"If the security guards see you, Phagan will know you're here."

"I won't let anyone see me."

Melody arms an Heckler & Koch USP with a suppressor. She sees Phagan heading upstairs. Melody took cover, seeing two guards armed with Heckler & Koch MP5Ks. Melody took out one of them and took the MP5K. She then made her way down the hall where she sees a series of pillars. She eliminated three guards and continued onward. She approached the Egyptian exhibit and eliminated a guard there. Eventually, she made her way into the "secret meeting."

"What are you doing here?" asked Phagan. He sees Aramov and... Benton?

""Plans have changed," Benton replied.

"Get out, both of you..."

Aramov points her MP5K at him. "As of this moment, we no longer work for you. We want the location of the Syphon Filter lab."

"Sheva, I found the agency's leak. Benton."

"Get out..."

"Shut up!" Benton ordered. "He's been bugged. Quickly, get him out of here!"

Melody now must battle Benton. Luckily for her, she has weapons from Heckler & Koch while Benton only has the Glock 18c. A shootout took place. Melody used the MP5K and easily took Benton down.

"He's finished. Don't send a report to Markinson just yet. I want to find out what's going on. Where's Phagan?"

"Mara must have destroyed the bug. I've lost his signal."

"I'll get to the security room and give you a uplink to their camera systems."

"Copy. PHARCOM security has already cleared the guests and put the building on lockdown. They'll be looking for you."

"I'll handle it."

Melody picked up a card key from Benton. Sheva contacts Melody.

"PHARCOM is using a magnetic card key system. Each gate is coded to a unique card. I'll see if I can find a master code."

"Check their security rosters. I want to know which guards are holding these keys and where they are."

"I'll try."


	9. New York Act 2: Expo Center Dinorama

Melody Jones, Part. 1: Conspiracy

New York City

Act 2: Expo Center Dinorama

 _ **INCOMING FROM SHEVA ALOMAR**_

 _ **"Aramov is interrogating Phagan near the dinosaur exhibit but I'm losing the audio feeds, but she keeps saying something about Syphon Filter."**_

 ** _"Both Phagan and Aramov have information we need. You must stop Aramov from killing him, but without killing her."_**

Melody was in for the fight of her life as she proceeded. Most of the guards are using Uzis, some use the MP5K, some use the Benelli M1 Super 90 and some use the Glock 18cs. Melody spent a good hour combatting the guards, using the guns as well as her mixed martial arts style with quick takedowns. Eventually, after using the correct card keys and downing many guards, she reached the security room.

"Sheva, I've jacked in. What have you got?"

"I've got em. They're in the dinosaur exhibit. You can't let Mara assassinate him, girl. Only Phagan knows where the virus is being manufactured."

"And only Mara knows where Rhoemer's base is. I'll figure something out."

Melody heard more guards arriving. As she exited the security room, another series of shootouts occurred. Melody eventually made her way to the top, seeing the PHARCOM logo beneath her.

"The entrance to the dinosaur exhibit is in the main lobby where the reception was."

"How do I get there from here?"

"You'll need to improvise."

"I guess. This will be painful."

Melody jumps through the glass, making her way down towards the main lobby. She was ambushed by snipers, but Melody managed to get out of dodge. She makes her way to the exhibit. She sees Aramov ready to execute Phagan. Melody equipped her USP with a suppressor and hoped for the best. She fires a shot and hits the shoulder blade. Phagan used the opportunity to escape.

"There goes Phagan," said Sheva. "Is Mara still alive?"

"I got her in a shoulder blade. Now for some answers."

"Hurry! More security is on the way."

Melody climbed on a dinosaur's tail and leaped onto a ledge where Aramov is down.

"Sheva, send in an evac. We'll need to patch her up before we get the information we need."

"Copy, Melody. On the way."

MISSION COMPLETE


	10. Kazakhstan Act 1: Rhoemer's Base

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 3: Kazakhstan

Act 1: Rhoemer's Base

 _ **INCOMING FROM MARKINSON**_

 _ **"I know that this type of military operation is usually carried out by our agents within the Army Rangers, but for obvious reasons, I'm assigning it to you. Find and infiltrate the base's missile arsenal, plant C4 charges at key locations and eliminate Gabrek, the base CO."**_

 _ **"You will also need to disable the base's anti-aircraft radar dish before Sheva can initiate EVAC. Once the explosives are set, you have a limited amount of time before pick up."**_

"I discovered why every mission in this investigation has been compromised. The agency had a leak... at the top."

"Benton, of course," Said Markinson.

"Wait, you knew?"

"You are valuable to me, Jones, but you are not briefed on all of the agency's activities. I've known for some time Benton was playing both sides."

"How many missions did you send us on knowing that Benton could've had us killed?"

"We do what it takes, Jones. All of us."

Sheva was watching Aramov being interrogated.

"What else did you find out?"

"We've downloaded several data files from Phagan's computers. It'll take a while before intelligence can crack PHARCOM's encryption codes. Phagan must have a lab somewhere that's manufacturing this virus," Sheva explained.

"Phagan has disappeared," said Melody. "Interpol hasn't been able to turn up a trace of him yet and there's still no sign of Rhoemer."

"Rhoemer is operating out of the old Soviet base in northern Kazakhstan. Our spy satellites have pinpointed the exact location of his compound. The State Department must be able to tell the Kazakhstan government that the United States had nothing to do with this operation. Your chopper will put you down one mile outside the base just beyond the range of their long-range radar. Hopefully the blizzard will mask your approach. You will need to infiltrate on foot and disable their short range anti-aircraft guidance radar before EVAC."

"Those look like SS-23 missiles," Sheva noticed the missiles.

"Yes. They are the reason I'm sending you. Before you set the timer, you need to find their missile stockpiles and retrieve their launch codes. We want to find out where he is getting them. You'll be carrying several C4 charges which you will plant under these tanks. That should be enough explosives to take out whatever arms he is stockpiling. This is Vladoslav Gabrek, Rhoemer's base commander. He is personally in charge of security."

"Contingency plan?," asked Sheva.

"If you fail, we'll have another chopper standing by 2 clicks South."

"If I find Rhoemer?' asked Melody.

"Eliminate him."

Kazakhstan

4:50 PM

A chopper landed just outside the base. Melody was hitching a ride underneath a truck entering the base.

"I'm on my way in." Melody is wearing a white heavy coat, goggles, gloves and snow boots. She has her suppressed Beretta 92FS and a suppressed Heckler & Koch PSG-1. She also has the C4 charges for this mission.

Melody took out two guards at the entrance and used the PSG-1 to snipe the guard on the catwalk, then took out the spotlight. She proceeded and found the first tank. She made sure no one sees her. She plants the first C4 under the tank. Moving on, Melody took out two guards and eventually found a switch.

"Melody, intelligence briefings show that the bunker is guarded by motion sensors. You have to cut their power to get in."

"Where's the substation?"

"A half click Southeast from your current location. Check your SAT map."

Melody accessed her HW armband. She looked into the nap and a red cone shoes the location of the substation.. "Got it."

Moving on, she finds Gabrek, accompanied by security. She took cover. She realized that getting Gabrek alone would be difficult. Luckily, she has a couple of CS gas grenades. She unpinned the grenades and tossed in their direction. The gas surrounded them and knocked them out. Melody remembered that Gabrek has a key card necessary to access the bunker. As the gas cleared, Melody took the key card. He wasn't armed with anything. She proceeded, planting explosives on the remaining tanks and headed for the substation. She shut the power off, thus granting access to the bunker. She took out two guards before entering the station. She then backtracked to the catwalk where she took out the guard and the searchlight. After spending ten minutes taking out the guards and searchlights, Melody finally found the bunker. She uses the key card and entered. Soon after entering, the alarm sounded.

"Great."


	11. Kazakhstan Act 2: Base Bunker

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 3: Kazakhstan

Act 2: Base Bunker.

 _ **INCOMING FROM SHEVA ALOMAR**_

 _ **""Melody, all the explosives you set are primed and ready for detonation. All you have to do is catalog the SS-23 missiles and get to the roof. As you check each one, I'll be transmitting the firing codes to the Homefront Warriors, so keep you channel open."**_

 _ **"Entering the bunker has triggered a silent alarm. The base is on alert so you're in for a fight. You won't be able to get back to the surface the way you came. Satellite photos indicate that there's a freight elevator on the roof, likely connected to the bunker. That's your exit strategy."**_

Melody knew she won't get out of this one. She'll make do with the Beretta for now. She finds lasers blocking her way. She turned left and killed two guards armed with Fabrique Nationale P90s. Melody took it.

"Dayum!"

She found the first four SS-23 missiles and catalogued each one. Sheva began collecting firing code data and transmitted them to the Homefront Warriors. She found the next four, catalogued them and the final four.

"Melody, the launch code data was sent to the Homefront Warriors. They'll contact you shortly." There's a freight elevator nearby. Use it to get to the roof."

"Copy, Sheva. I'm on my way."

Melody continued fighting the guards using the P90. She found the elevator on her right and a weapons cache on her left. She went into the cache and found a SVD Dragunov, and Izhmash AK-103, some GP-25 caseless grenade launchers, and some FIM-92A Stingers. After collecting the weapons and ammo, she proceeded to the elevator.


	12. Kazakhstan Act 3: Base Tower

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 3: Kazakhstan

Act 3: Base Tower

 _ **INCOMING FROM SHEVA ALOMAR**_

 _ **"Rhoemer's patrols have discovered my location and I'm coming under heavy fire! You better disable that radar or I can't dust off. It's control panel should be somewhere at its base."**_

 ** _"I'm having Markinson's team stand by in case something happens. Hurry, Melody!_**

"Sheva, I'm on the roof. Get ready for EVAC."

Melody circled around the radar until she found the switch and shut it off.

"The radar is off. I'm triggering the explosives now. I'm ready for pickup."

"Copy...what the..."

"Sheva?"

Melody heard commotions...

"SHEVA!"

"Melody, my dear. Miss Alomar will not be picking you up."

"Rhoemer!"

"But don't worry. I was kind enough to send in one of the choppers..."

Aw, shit! One of Rhoemer's choppers rose to her view in a threatening fashion. The boss battle began. Melody took cover as she equipped the AK-103 with the GP-25 caseless grenade launcher. She then arms herself with the Stinger. She collected three of them. The chopper started blasting Melody with its machine guns but Melody was able to take cover. She's also grateful that the chopper didn't have any missiles or she'd be in serious trouble! She launched the Stinger which hit the underbelly. She fired another one and it hit the chopper dead on. Melody feared Sheva might be in that chopper. She switched to the AK-103 to finish the chopper. After fifteen minutes and several reloads, she defeats the chopper. Afterward, some more guards came out and attacked her. She ran to the left and opened fire and launched a grenade which blew his head and torso apart.

"Markinson, Sheva is dead. I want that chopper evac now! In 10 minutes, this entire is gonna become a crater!"

"Fight your way to the main gate. I'll pick you up there."


	13. Kazakhstan Act 4: Base Escape

Melody Jones, Part. 1: Conspiracy

Mission 3: Kazakhstan

Act 4: Base Escape

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES, COMMANDER OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

"Melody, the explosives you set had been triggered. When they go off, it will leave a crater a mile wide. Our chopper will pick you up at the request of Markinson at the main gate. Our window of escaping ground zero is short. So you better hurry!

"I have sent a team to Sheva's rendezvous point. They found nothing but burning debris, but surprisingly, she is alive. The chopper you shot down was a decoy to capture Sheva. You better haul ass, Melody! Rhoemer will pay dearly, soon enough!"

Melody made a run for it! She has ten minutes to escape or she'll become part of the crater itself! She had to backtrack all the way from where she started. In her mind, she couldn't shake the thought of losing Sheva. After five minutes, she went up the catwalk and jumped down. She sees the Homefront Warriors chopper under attack. Chris came out and shot the attacking guards.

"Melody!"

She rushed as fast as she could and hopped on the chopper. Time is up. As they flew, a massive explosion nearly wiped out all of Kazakhstan...

MISSION COMPLETE


	14. Ukraine Act 1: Rhoemer's Stronghold

Melody Jones, Part. 1: Conspiracy

Mission 4: Ukraine

Act 1: Rhoemer's Stronghold

 _ **INCOMING FROM MARKINSON**_

 _ **"You have to find your way down to the catacombs where Phagan is being held. Eliminate any PHARCOM' scientists you find. I want to shut this operation down. Homefront Warriors Commander Chris Jones will be helping you throughout this mission."**_

 _ **"Our labs have prepared an antigen which fights the effects of the virus. Stop by and administrator it to any test subjects you encounter. The agency needs these subjects alive so do everything in your power to insure their safety."**_

"My God! Syphon Filter!" Melody looked at the virus on paper. "It's...

"Yes, it's quite remarkable," said Chris. "A virus genetically programmed to eliminate anyone or anything. Imagine a weapon that can target system demographics, ethic groups, it can wipe out whole continents, except for those chosen to survive."

"The outbreaks we've been tracking."

"Tests evidently. We've tracked Phagan to a old cathedral. According to Mara, this is Rhoemer's Stronghold in the Ukraine, a place where he keeps prisoners. Undesirable, there's a asylum somewhere deep in the catacombs. The scientists there been working on various forms of the virus, now Phagan is being held prisoner himself."

"Has Interpol been able to pick up any traces of Mara?"

"Mara has escaped and left a trail of dead bodies in her wake and now she vanished. There was also no sign of Rhoemer. The destruction of his base in Kazakhstan has driven this entire organization underground. The Homefront Warriors have found and destroyed all PHARCOM labs and the form and production of the virus, but we can't find any computers that give us info on DNA sequences. You have to get their location from Phagan. Your team..."

"I don't want a replacement for Sheva."

"You don't get one, Melody. I'll take you to the strike zone myself."

Ukraine

8:44 PM

"Melody, the Homefront Warriors were able to create a small amount of vaccine. Give one shot to any test subjects you find. Radio me as soon as you find Phagan."

"Let's do it."

Melody jumps to the top of the catacombs

"One more thing, Melody. Eliminate any scientists that stand in your way."

"Copy, Chris. I'll let you when I make my way down to ground level."

Melody is armed with her Beretta. She shot one of the windows which alerted the goons wearing brown... whatever it is. They are armed with UTAS UTS-15 shotguns from Turkey. After making her way in, she finds the first scientist and shot him in the head. She also finds the first patient.

"Chris, I found the first patient. I'll administer the vaccine but I don't know if they're going to make it."

"As soon as you have the site locked down, I'll order in medevac."

Melody administers the vaccine. Melody could feel guilty for seeing these people having to suffer because of a crazed tyrant. She proceeded and found several more in each part of the building within 20 minutes. She then traveled across the platform to the next area and administers more of the vaccine into the remaining patients. She battles brown robed thugs along the way throughout. She then enters another building from the outside and found an elevator and takes it to the lower level.


	15. Ukraine Act 2: Stronghold Lower Level

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 4: Ukraine

Act 2: Stronghold Lower Level

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES**_

 _ **"The Kazakhstan incident is blowing up at the State Department, and the UN Council is furious! The Agency is shifting blame to NATO command of course. You are now at the midpoint of Rhoemer's Stronghold. Interpol schematics suggest that the entrance to the catacombs is within the Rose Chapel. Find your way there."**_

 ** _"All mission objectives are still in effect: Eliminate the PHARCOM scientists, administer the vaccine to the test subjects, and find Phagan."_**

"Chris, I'm finding PHARCOM and W.H.O shipping containers everywhere. Rhoemer and Phagan must be planning something big."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Stay focused on the mission for now."

Melody continued onward, administering the vaccine. She after an hour successfully eliminated the PHARCOM scientists.

"Chris, I think I figured out where they're shipping this virus. They must be injecting new strains in the test subjects here. They used the PHARCOM Expo Center as cover for transporting the bodies. They could be shipping the container bodies all over the world."

"Copy, Melody. Markinson had already sent a team to Phagan's warehouse and shipping center. ETA on Rhoemer's holding cells?"

"I'm working on it."

Melody continued. She injected the last test subject. She eventually found the Rose Chapel.

"I found the Rose Chapel and the entrance to the catacombs, but I don't see a way down."

"You will have to find a way outside and work your way around on the ground."

Melody enter the chapel. She sees a multicolored window. She took deep breaths and raced through it. She made her way outside. She got on ground level of the stronghold and through a graveyard. After ten minutes of beating the shit out of the robed thugs, she found the entrance.

"This is it."


	16. Ukraine Act 3: Stronghold Catacombs

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 4: Ukraine

Act 3: Stronghold Catacombs

 _ **INCOMING FROM MARKINSON**_

 _ **"If these catacombs are like the ones we shut down beneath Paris, then Rhoemer is using a palm print activation system for security. You will have to follow one of Rhoemer's guards or lab workers to Phagan's cell. Remember, I need Phagan alive."**_

 _ **"The agency has broken off contact with the State Department. Do not acknowledge any communication you might receive from other agency members. We are running out of time."**_

"Security has been breached," said one of the guards. "Rhoemer has ordered the prisoners be eliminated. Take care of the old man. I'll wait here."

"Melody, all of Rhoemer's underground security is palm print activated. You must follow the guard and let him open the cell. If you are seen, you won't be able to get in."

"Copy, Chris. Have evac standing by. It won't be long."

Melody took out a guard with her suppressed Beretta. She sees a lab worker and quietly followed him. The purpose for this act is that Melody must follow the lab worker to Phagan's cell with detection. She kept a decent distance. She knows there's a security breach, but so far it was smooth sailing for the first five minutes. Eventually, the lab worker entered Phagan's cell.

"Please, don't kill me," Phagan pleaded.

"Just relax," said the lab worker. "This won't hurt a bit."

"I'll pay you. How much do you want?"

The lab worker was shot from behind.

"Thank God."

"Shut up, Phagan," said Melody angrily. "Chris, I have him."

"This is Markinson. Chris has been removed from communication."

"What?"

"Give him 30 seconds to give you the location of the computers, then eliminate him."

"You said you wanted him alive!"

"You don't understand," said Phagan.

"Thousands of people are dead because of you! 20 seconds."

"Listen!"

"Times up! Where are the sequencing computers?"

"At the abandoned Soviet missile silo in Kazakhstan beneath the old warehouse district, alright?"

"Copy, Markinson?"

"Got it. I've got a strike force ready to move in. Get to the evac point. I'm sending in a retrieval unit."

"What about Phagan?"

"Take him with you."

"Alright Phagan, let's go!"

"Your partner, Sheva Alomar, she's alive."

"What? You better not be playing me!"

"Rhoemer brought her here five days ago."

"I don't believe you."

"I'll lead you to her if you let me go."

"Show me."

Phagan led Melody to Sheva's cell. On the way, she provide cover fire the best she could. She finally found Sheva cell.

"Back to your cell. You're on your own.."

"Melody! How did you get here?"

"Chris sent me here. We have the location of the sequencing computers. Chris is on his way."

"Melody, I've been infected. We need to get to the warehouses before the agency destroys everything."

"But they found the vaccine..."

"Melody, there is no vaccine! You've been played! You have to know the specific genetic lock and key for each programmed virus. Only Phagan's computers have that information."

"So that means..."

"Follow me. I know the way out."

For the first time, Sheva and Melody are working together. Melody gave Sheva the UTS-15 shotgun. They fought their way through the catacombs until they reached the entrance where Melody came from.

"Someone's up ahead," said Sheva.

"Please..." It was Phagan who caught a bullet between the eyes.

"We're all the same in the end."

"Mara!"

"We must get going. I have a chopper."

"I don't trust her," Sheva told Melody.

"Neither do I. But we'll have to for the time being."

MISSION COMPLETE


	17. Kazakhstan Act 1: PHARCOM Warehouses

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 5: Kazakhstan

Act 1: PHARCOM Warehouses

 _ **INCOMING FROM SHEVA ALOMAR**_

 _ **"Rhoemer's men are attacking Phagan's warehouse district in force. You have to get the silo's mainframe computers before they do. The agency's satellites are down, but Mara assures me that the silo can only be accessed via service elevator in Warehouse 76. Erikson has the computer's access codes so you need to find him first."**_

 _ **"This warehouse served as a clearing house for PHARCOM for the bodies they were using to transport the virus. You have to plant beacons on each body you find so the Agency can retrieve them for disposal at a level 5 containment facility."**_

"Rhoemer's men, Phagan's men, it's a warzone down here," said Sheva.

"The mainframe is located at warehouse 76," Mara added. "Once in the silo, you will need to use the access codes. You need to get that from Erikson first."

"I need to tag all of the viral bodies so that nothing cracks," Melody exclaimed. "How many are there?"

"I'm not sure."

"There are dozens of warehouses," Sheva added. "You won't have time to search them all."

"Ok. Sheva, try to keep contacting Markinson. If that doesn't work, contact Chris. Mara, you better be telling the truth. Watch her closely."

Melody jumps from the chopper...

Knowing that both sides are at war, it was somewhat imperative for Melody to try to avoid contact, but unfortunately, stealth will not win this fight. Melody ended up fighting both teams. She was given an Izhmash PP-19 Bizon, which seems to give her an advantage because of its 64-round tubular magazine. Shortly, she found Erikson's office close by. She breaks in and points the Bizon at him.

"Erikson..."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'll ask the questions. I need the silo access codes. Now!"

"But I..."

"I will count to 3 and I'm lighting ya ass up. 1..."

"I don't know..."

"2..."

"Alright, alright, here!"

"Stay here! If you move before I return, you're dead meat!"

Melody hot the codes and proceeded onwards. She continued fighting the men on both sides. She traveled through several warehouses. Nothing. She went to another one and used a viral scanner. She found the first body and tags it.

"I found and tagged the first virus carrier. I'm not sure why these bodies were needed, but I bet they're being used for something that can wipe out a whole continent."

"I'm trying to tap into the data satellites, but the agency's computers must have crashed," Said Sheva.

"Don't worry. I got it covered down here."

Soon, Melody found another viral carrier. After tagging it, she proceeded, despite gunshots and screams being heard all over the place. They were armed with Benelli M4 Super 90 semi-auto shotguns, AK-74s, and Dragunovs. Melody soon found the last carrier and tagged it. She then traveled underground and got to the other side of the battlefield. She didn't have too much trouble, but she found her way inside a building...


	18. Kazakhstan Act 2: PHARCOM Elite Guards

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 5: Kazakhstan

Act 2: PHARCOM Elite Guards

 _ **INCOMING FROM SHEVA ALOMAR**_

 ** _"I still can't contact Markinson, but I've hacked into the agency's European computer system. Bad news: You're going up against PHARCOM's Elite Guards, extremely well trained and armed to the teeth. Even Rhoemer's men haven't broken through their perimeter yet."_**

 ** _"If you can, Melody, avoid direct firefights. Warehouse 76 should be South of your current position. Where the hell is our agency backup? NATO think there's a civil war breaking out and we're getting no support."_**

"Sheva, I found shipping manifests for parts having something to do with...R-9 Devyatka (or something) You know any about that?"

"Hold up... The R-9 Devyatka is a 2-stage nuclear fuel rocket with the range of 12,500 kilometers. It carries a 5-megaton payload, but according to the Homefront Warriors, Russia retired it in 1977."

"Check to see if the missile silo is abandoned. It looks like Phagan was planning something bigger than we thought. Any luck with Markinson?"

"No, in fact, I can't contact anyone beyond radio command."

Melody stepped outside. It seems that the firefights have subsided, but even so, Melody needed to be careful. These guards are armored and packing heat like no other. Stealth can help in this situation as long as she's careful. She continued, tagging 3 more viral carriers. Sheva contacted her that CBDC will be en route within two hours. Meanwhile, Melody fought her way to Warehouse 76 and when she got there..."

"Melody, that's Warehouse 76. The entrance to the silo is inside somewhere."

Unfortunately, warehouse 76 was surrounded by fuel tanks, which exploded everywhere...


	19. Kazakhstan Act 3: Warehouse 76

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 5: Kazakhstan

Act 3: Warehouse 76

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES**_

 _ **"Melody, the entire warehouse district is going up in flames! You have to find a freight elevator before Warehouse 76 collapses around you. Sheva says it's located in the Southeast corner of the building. You don't have much time.'**_

 _ **"I've done a spot analysis on the vaccine that Markinson had you administer to the test subjects at Rhoemer's stronghold in the Ukraine. Melody, that wasn't a vaccine! It was some sort of potassium chloride used in lethal injections. That some of a bitch had you murder those men!**_

"Sheva..."

"Melody, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm sweating bullets big time! Ask Mara if she is sure that the silo is close by from where I'm at. The entire warehouse district was bombed to hell."

"She's positive. You need to hurry! That fire is burning out of control and the entire warehouse could collapse in any minute!"

"I'm going in."

Melody was sweating profusely. Hell was all around her and she has to try to get to the silo before she becomes the charred warehouse itself. After a few minutes...

"Sheva, still no luck with Markinson?"

"Still no."

"Get in contact with the Homefront Warriors and Euro Command and advise them of the current situation. If I don't make it, I want someone else ready for recon and retrieval."

"I have absolutely no luck, Melody. It's almost as if there was a blackout."

"Keep trying."

Melody fought her way despite the intense heat and finally found the freight elevator.

"Sheva, I've got the elevator. Anything yet?"

"Still nothing, although we're actually starting to attract some attention. The Kazakhstan government is mobilizing their ground forces and is asking Russia for help. They think a civil war is breaking out."

"I'll hurry."

As she was on her way down, an explosion occured underneath her, causing the elevator to break, sending Melody several hundred feet below...


	20. Kazakhstan Act 4: Silo Access Tunnels

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 5: Kazakhstan

Act 4: Silo Access Tunnels

 _ **INCOMING FROM SHEVA ALOMAR**_

 _ **"According to Aramov, the silo's entrance is down there somewhere. She says to follow the main tunnel. It dead ends at the silo elevator but because of the fire above, some elevators are offline."**_

 _ **"I'm picking up frantic radio traffic from NATO command, but I still can't contact anyone within the agency."**_

Melody got up slowly after a nasty fall from the elevator. Suddenly she was under attack and Melody knew she was in for a fight. After clearing the area, she picked up a AEK-971 rifle and proceeded. She found lasers. Sheva told her that the lasers are barricades for security purposes and that she must find a power source to cut it off. As she proceeded, she fought hard. Eventually she found a elevator control panel.

"Sheva, is there a power schematic for this place? There's no power to the service elevator or its activation switch."

"There should be a power relay somewhere."

Shortly, Melody found a power relay and switched it on. Melody returned to the elevator activation switch and turned it on. She then made her way to an elevator and used it to reach the upper floor. She reached the power room.

"Sheva, I made it to the power room. I'm gonna try to overload the generator."

"Careful, girl. This entire place could blow."

"I don't have a choice."

Melody released all three safety switches, which caused a blackout...


	21. Kazakhstan Act 5: Tunnel Blackout

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 5: Kazakhstan

Act 5: Tunnel Blackout

 _ **INCOMING FROM SHEVA ALOMAR**_

 _ **"The entire power grid to the tunnels is now offline so the lasers field should be gone. The silo has its own power supply so you should still be able to access the mainframe computers and download PHARCOM's DNA sequencing data."**_

 _ **"You should have a clear line to the silo from there, if you can find a way out of that power room. And Melody, you're still outnumbered by Rhoemer's men. Maybe you can use the blackout to your advantage."**_

"Melody, come in. Are you ok?"

"Yes. It's cool, Sheva. The power grid is shut down so I need to find a way out of here."

Amid the rubble, Melody easily found her way out of the power room. After going down, she turned on her night vision system. The Homefront Warriors enhanced her vision with night vision, thermal and x-ray systems, allowing her to see in the dark. It was smooth sailing despite being outnumbered, but eventually, she got through the darkness and found the elevator to the silo.

"Sheva, I found the elevator to the silo. See if there's any blueprints online. I want to know where I'm going once I get there."

""The silo is split into three levels. There should be a launch computer in the first level."

"Copy, Sheva. I'm on my way now."


	22. Kazakhstan Act 6: Missile Silo

Melody Jones, Part 1: Conspiracy

Mission 5: Kazakhstan

Act 6: Missile Silo

 _ **INCOMING FROM SHEVA ALOMAR**_

 _ **"You were right, Melody. The Devyatka's launch sequence has already begun and there's no way to stop it. You will have to find the missile's self-detonation codes somewhere on the fuselage itself and enter them into the main launch computer. We can then detonate it into the upper atmosphere."**_

 _ **"The command computer mainframe room is also where you'll find the genetic codes for the Syphon Filter virus."**_

"Sheva, I don't think this is the abandoned silo. There's a R-9 Devyatka ready to launch. Phagan was planning something big."

"Can you see the launch computer?"

"It shows the countdown in progress and the access codes I have won't let me in."

"Damn it! You will need to find missile's self-detonation codes and detonate it into the atmosphere."

"Where can I find the codes?"

"There's a panel on the missile itself. Get down to level 3 before it launches. After that get to level 2 to trigger its detonation."

Melody found an elevator just ahead behind the missile. She took it down and found a panel on the missile and accessed it. She dropped down to find Markinson.

"Markinson..."

"Of course I knew you'd solve the puzzle eventually, I expect only the best from my men. Where's Rhoemer?"

"You're asking me? How long has Rhoemer been working for you?"

"Since your mission in Costa Rica," he replied. "When you discovered a connection between Rhoemer's plantation and Phagan, I did some digging on my own through monitors at the W.H.O."

"And decided you wanted the virus for yourself, you selfish bastard!"

"For the Agency, actually."

"And the missile?"

Before he answered, he was shot in the head from behind by Rhoemer.

"The missile was my idea," said Rhoemer. "Markinson came here to try to stop it but was too late, as are you!"

"Who's the target, Rhoemer?"

"Doesn't matter..."

As Rhoemer left, the missile was launching! Melody found shelter inside the blast room to avoid the missile's rocket exhaust. After a few minutes, Melody made her move. She only has less than 3 minutes...

"Melody, I'm intercepting radio feeds from the Homefront Warriors!" Sheva said. "They're tracking the missile's launch. All European commands have been ordered into DEFCON 3. If you don't get to the detonation area on level 2 in time, we could be looking at World War 3!"

With that, Melody hussled and fought her way to level 2. She killed a couple of scientists and collected a cardkey. With less than two minutes, she enters the mainframe room. She killed some terrorists as quick as possible and got to the computer. She accessed it...

"Sheva, I made it! I'm triggering the detonation... now!"

"HW is tracking it. There it goes! Holy shit, Melody! You did it, girl!"

Melody breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm downloading the virus information now. I'm ready to get the fuck outta here!"

"Don't you know when to quit, Jones?" Rhoemer! "We would have made a great team."

"I don't think so."

"Die, insolent girl!"

The final battle is here. Melody had waited long enough to put Rhoemer down. An ensuing gunfight took place, damaging the mainframes in the process. He was armed with an M-79 grenade launcher, but Melody was able to get a head shot without any hesitation, she blew his brains out. Outside, Mara was taken into custody. CBDC agents were out and about, carrying the bodies Melody tagged earlier.

"What now?" Asked Sheva.

"First, we'll get started with the discs then your vaccine."

"No, Melody. All of this. What's happened here, Markinson's involvement with, Phagan, Rhoemer, the plants, the virus..."

"What does this mean? I don't know, Sheva. With Markinson dead, I don't think we'll ever know."

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
